<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the End of the World by AdoraAmi97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712148">After the End of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoraAmi97/pseuds/AdoraAmi97'>AdoraAmi97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Smut, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoraAmi97/pseuds/AdoraAmi97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora finally can get some peaceful moments after defeating the tyrannical Horde Prime, or can they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the End of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Best Friend Squad lay in the newly reborn meadow, drinking in the dawn of a new day after Horde Prime’s defeat, it seemed everything was finally perfect to Catra. She was free from the grasp and looming threat of the Horde, she was being held in the arms of the only woman she had ever loved, and Etheria was finally healing. Nothing could spoil this absolutely perfect moment as she lay basking in the sun giggling with the rest of the Best Friend Squad. </p>
<p>It was then that Adora, Catra’s newly found girlfriend spoke and stopped Catra’s heart. As the beautiful blonde suggested going on a mission to restore magic to the entire universe, a million thoughts raced through Catra’s mind as a chill raced down her spine, making her fur stand just a bit on end. How could Adora already be thinking about running off on another mission? Surely, they had earned some rest, just a few precious moments of peace before even considering taking on such a monumental task. Was this all just a ploy to get away from her again? As Catra’s pulse quickened she could feel herself starting to tense up, something Adora took note of.</p>
<p>“Adora, Adora! Slow down there, Miss Hero! You just saved the entire galaxy from a mega space tyrant! I think our next order of business is a party!” The mounting tension in Catra was cut by the cheery tone of Glimmer, the queen of Brightmoon. Glimmer’s eyes look over at the other 3 members of The Squad with an excited twinkling. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. I guess you have a good point Glimmer, maybe it wouldn’t kill us to take a little bit of a break from being superheroes, a party sounds great!” Adora mused looking lovingly at her new-found partner, tightening her hold on Catra making her relax. While the tightness certainly helped to ground Catra, she was much more relieved to hear Adora agree to settle down for a little bit. Though she could tell a broader conversation would have to happen eventually.</p>
<p>“Aha! See I knew you couldn’t resist a good party Adora. Afterall food is the fastest way to your heart (and your mind).” Glimmer said with a soft chuckle, reaching her hand out to touch Bow, her boyfriend.<br/>“Here, everyone hold on to each other, I’ll teleport us back to the castle in no time flat and we can get started with preparations for tonight’s party!”</p>
<p>“Oh, hey one second there, Sparkles, Adora, do you think you and I could maybe walk back to the castle? I kind of want to enjoy the scenery with you… we’ve barely had a moment to ourselves.” Catra quietly and reservedly asked her question, knowing that Adora would understand this wasn’t so much a want, as it was a need for Catra. She wanted to try and talk about the couples’ future before the party, to sort of clear the air a little bit.</p>
<p>“Yeah of course Catra! Glimmer, Bow, we’ll catch up with you two later okay? Come on love, let’s go for a walk” Adora said warmly extending her soft hand out towards Catra after standing up. Catra’s face blushed, Adora had called her “love”. It felt so right, so warm. It was a feeling Catra had not felt in such a long time and she just wanted it to last forever as she gingerly took the blonde’s hand in hers and assisted onto her feet. </p>
<p>As the pair strode away from their friends, heading towards the Whispering Woods, Catra knew she must be oozing distress. She was barely able to keep her breathing normal as the two women walked deeper and deeper into the woods, the weight of the conversation she knew she had to have, pressing down on her chest like a tonne of stone.</p>
<p>“So, Catra. What’s wrong?” It was Adora that finally cut the silence between the two. Taking Catra’s clawed hand into her own, slowing the pace down and gently rubbing her thumb in circles on the back of Catra’s hand.</p>
<p>“Adora… I just… Is that what you want to do? Do you really want to run off on another grand mission?” Catra chewed nervously at her lip, already wishing she hadn’t said the words, anxiously anticipating her partner’s response.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. Sort of, Catra. I mean there’s so much for us left to do, think about all of those planets Horde Prime colonized unfairly, think about the lives he’s destroyed, the magics he stole…” Adora was bewildered that Catra could possibly question her seriousness behind her mission statement. There was so much work left to do, even in a post-Prime world. What did she expect?</p>
<p>“Adora, I thought maybe after our talk in the Heart you understood what I meant. I can’t keep having you run off, it hurts me. It scares me. It feels so bad, that I feel like I only got to enjoy you without the weight of a crisis breathing down our necks for a few short moments. I’ve loved you for years Adora, and I know you love me too. You don’t have to be the one to fix all the universe’s problems! Can’t you PLEASE just take a moment, to, be you? To be happy with what you have right here on Etheria? With me?” Catra pulled her hand away and turned her face to avoid showing Adora the tears she could feel welling up from deep within. This wasn’t easy to say, but she knew if she never spoke up this would just haunt her forever. </p>
<p>“Catra… I love you. So much. This isn’t about leaving you; this isn’t meant to be about you at all! I’m doing this for the rest of the universe. Don’t you see, there’s so much more that She-Ra, that I, am needed to do? Am I just meant to turn my back on the entire universe?” Adora closed the gap between her and the feline woman, reaching out to grab her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Catra stepped back, dodging the heroine’s touch.</p>
<p>	“I guess you still don’t get it, do you Adora? Ugh I don’t know why I thought you’d change so quickly! I thought I might finally mean something to you! It’s fine, I’ll see you back at the castle later” With that the lithe woman jumped into a nearby tree and began hopping along the forest’s canopy, quickly getting out of Adora’s sight. Doing as she had always done and running from the issues she knew would be harder to address.</p>
<p>	“Catra?!? Catra wait! Come back, love!!” Adora shouted and ran after her infuriated girlfriend. Confusion and fear written on her face, why had she left? Why couldn’t she understand how important this was?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>